Sencillamente Arthur y Merlin
by Kinky Bitches
Summary: Cuando los títulos se olvidan y las reglas no importan, entonces, quedan Arthur y Merlín.


**Disclaimer**: ni Arthur ni Merlín me pertenecen, yo solo los adopto en la hora de matemáticas para matar el tiempo.

**Aviso**: supongo que está bastante claro, pero aún así, es (aunque muy leve) slash, por si a alguien le molesta, que no se lleve el disgusto al seguir leyendo.

**Autor**: Branya.

**Sencillamente Arthur y Merlín**

El joven mago tropieza con un "algo" no especificado en el suelo y cae hecho un lío de piernas, brazos, espada y armadura que le viene demasiado grande y pesa casi tanto como él. Y al verlo, el príncipe estalla en carcajadas.

-¡Oh, Merlín! Sabía que eras el peor sirviente de todo Camelot, pero ahora estoy seguro de que además eres el peor de los luchadores con diferencia…

Pero, a pesar de burlarse de él, se acerca para ayudarlo a ponerse en pié, sin embargo, Merlín, herido en su orgullo, rechaza la mano extendida y, con una expresión muy ofendida, se quita el casco y la pesada pechera de metal, y da media vuelta.

Antes de que se marche, Arthur lo retiene, sujetándolo por el brazo.

-Vamos, no te enfades, Merlín… sabes que es broma.

Merlín suspira, está cansado de sus bromas.

-Ven aquí- dice el príncipe tirando de él y colocándose a su espalda. Tienes que coger la espada "así"- susurra en su oído mientras sujeta su mano en la posición correcta.

Merlín se estremece al sentir el aliento cálido del príncipe en su cuello, y el silencio se extiende entre ellos.

Por una parte está Merlín, que no es realmente consciente de que este es uno de esos momentos "especiales" que puedes estropear si hablas o respiras, e incluso si parpadeas. Por suerte, Arthur reduce su cerebro a una masa de gelatina temblorosa y lo suficientemente inservible para no hablar, casi olvidarse de respirar, y estar demasiado ocupado mirando sus manos unidas como para parpadear.

Por otra parte, Arthur se da cuenta de que, por una vez, Merlín no se ha retirado al instante deshaciéndose en disculpas, como si el roce de su piel le quemara. Al contrario diría que su criado se acerca… un poco más, estrechando la distancia entre ellos. Así que el príncipe corresponde, rodeando el frágil cuerpo de Merlín con su otro brazo, haciéndole ponerse tan nervioso que desprende una pequeña ola de magia, iluminando la estancia con cientos de destellos dorados.

Inmediatamente, Arthur siente a Merlín tenso en sus brazos, porque, como ya le ha advertido antes, si alguien se entera de que tiene ese don, irá derecho al patíbulo…y…y ¡otra vez el maldito aliento en su cuello!

-No voy a dejar que nadie lo sepa.- susurra con voz ronca contra su piel- ... Y si se enteran… yo… te juro que no les dejaré hacerte daño Merlín… te protegeré del rey, de todos… y de mí… y de esas normas estúpidas…lo juro.

Y Merlín no puede sino creerle, lo cree, quiere hacerlo…Porque en ese momento, a él las normas le también le parecen estúpidas, sobre todo las que hablan sobre los peligros de la magia y las referidas a príncipes que deben casarse con princesas que ni conocen para concebir herederos por no sé qué del deber… si, sobre todo esas.

Pero ahora mismo esas normas no podrían importarle menos. Y Arthur decide que no le importan en absoluto…

Porque cuando aplasta a Merlín contra la mesa y parece que su pálido cuerpo va a acabar por fundirse con la madera o con él, y cuando lo siente estremecerse bajo su cuerpo o cuando, con voz ronca, le susurra al oído incoherencias que harían enrojecer hasta las puntas de las orejas al rey Uther… Ya no son un príncipe y su sirviente… Porque cuando Merlín le abre su corazón y ¿por qué no? también las piernas… ya ni siquiera son un caballero y un mago… porque en algún punto entre "_Oh, eres un real imbécil Arthur Pendragon_" y "_Joder… ¡oh, joder Merlín!_" dejan de importar los títulos, las normas, los reyes… en algún punto se olvidan de todo eso y, entonces… Cuando los ojos de pupilas dilatadas se encuentran con los otros, esos que tienen un "nosequé" dorado mezclado con el azul… _entonces_… sencillamente… **son Arthur y Merlín.**


End file.
